


With Each in Fullest View

by Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction



Series: Love's Garden AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction/pseuds/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction
Summary: When the evening's cuddles get heated, an eager Ruby clashes with a hesitant Weiss. The compromise?"Will you watch me masturbate?"
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Love's Garden AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545730
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	With Each in Fullest View

Weiss felt warm and loved, wreathed in the scent of roses and the caring arms of her partner. She and Ruby laid together beneath a bundle of blankets, jealously guarding their shared heat while keeping out the chill of another early winter evening. Even with her eyes closed, Weiss could feel each point of starlight shining against the waxing moon.

The couple faced each other, arms roving languidly across each other’s backs, carding through hair, occasionally cupping a cheek or settling on a hip to steal sleepy kisses from an unsuspecting but perfectly eager partner. Ruby hooked a leg across Weiss’s and tangled herself deeper with her beloved. Weiss could feel an energy of sorts stirring within the other girl, and soon she found Ruby pressing her lips against Weiss’s collar and neck.

The redhead's lips were electric even in the lazy evening starlight, and Weiss found herself exposing her neck and moaning quietly as the kisses continued. Hands roamed with greater eagerness from both parties, leaving the smalls of backs and dips of shoulders in favor of stomachs, breasts, and buttocks.

Weiss somehow did these things with relaxed contentment, but Ruby found herself growing hungry. She sealed her lips against Wiess’s neck and sucked hard, biting down, hoping to leave marks, and Weiss was suddenly aware of Ruby grinding against her hip bone. 

“Wait, Ruby,” she said with a start.

Ruby actually whimpered when Weiss drew away and stilled her rocking with a firm hand. Her eyes, however, were earnest and demonstrated her full attention to her partner’s protests.

“I know we’ve finally crossed that hurdle,” Wiess began. “Sex, I mean. But I’m still not comfortable with it. Do you think we could take it a little slower?”

Ruby’s chest rumbled with a soft ‘Hmmm’ as she considered her options. Her eyes were misting over, something Weiss now understood to be a sign of unrelenting desire. Weiss grew conflicted, knowing of her partner’s need against her own reluctance, but Ruby had a proposal for her:

“Would you be willing to watch me masturbate?”

“What?” Weiss asked, cheeks going florid at the bold request.

Ruby smiled through her haze of lust. “You don’t need to do a thing. You don’t need to touch me. I won’t lay a finger on you until you tell me you’re ready. Would you be willing to sit with me while I masturbate?”

“That almost sounds more intimate than actual sex,” Weiss pondered.

“Maybe it is,” Ruby mused.

Weiss stared at her partner for several long seconds before asking, “Would you like me to undress for you?”

Ruby licked her lips unconsciously, pupils dilating. “Would you?”

Weiss’s cheeks were as deeply red as Ruby’s hair now. “I would. As long as I don’t have to do anything else.”

Ruby cheered, took her partner by the shoulders, and planted a surprisingly chaste kiss atop her forehead. “You’re the best, Weiss.”

The couple shed their many blankets, instantly feeling the chill in the air. Ruby tore off her pajamas and smallclothes and propped her pillow up against the headboard of their shared bed. Weiss, however, shy as she was, waited for Ruby not out of hesitation, but in order to make a show of it.

Ruby settled, propped up against her pillow and the supporting frame, with one hand on her breasts and one between her open legs.

Weiss blushed furiously at the sight, completely turned on now despite her reluctance to engage with her partner. She felt Ruby’s eyes devouring her as she slowly worked her nightdress up and over her shoulders. In the few seconds Weiss was blinded by the garment traveling past her head, Ruby had already set to pleasuring herself.

There was a long moment where Weiss sat on her knees at the foot of the bed, watching Ruby fondle herself and part the smooth folds of her pussy.

“Like what you see?” Ruby half purred, half moaned.

Weiss responded by unclasping her bra and removing her panties. “How about you?”

“Love it,” Ruby said as she ran her thumb over her clit.

The two of them stared at each other for a time, absorbing each other’s unfiltered beauty. Weiss was entranced by her partner’s ministrations, how she confidently touched herself, knowing exactly where and how she felt best. Weiss studied her, noting the ways her fingers moved across her labia, how she moaned when she inserted a finger into her vagina.

Weiss’s nipples had long since grown erect, though whether from the cold or her own arousal, she could never guess. She found her thighs pressed tightly together, rubbing against each other as Ruby arched her back and let out a cry of elation, fingers moving faster and faster against her insides and clitoris.

When Weiss’s own voice betrayed her, a quiet whimper of a moan, Ruby stopped playing with herself long enough to notice Weiss had crept a nervous hand between her own legs.

The redhead’s eyes were still misty, fingers glistening with slick, as she asked, “Is this too much?”

Weiss was certain Ruby already knew the answer given where Weiss’s own hands were, but she was relieved to hear her ask. “I'm okay with this,” Weiss said. “Do you want to keep going?”

Ruby smiled and shifted her hips, legs spreading even wider in the process. “You know, this is pretty nice, actually. Masturbating together.”

Weiss bristled at the words. “I’m not—!”

Ruby just smirked at the hand pinched between Weiss’s thighs and said, “It’s okay. You can touch yourself too. If it’s not too much, I mean.”

“You first,” Weiss muttered, looking away with an uncharacteristically endearing pout.

So Ruby set her fingers in motion again, rubbing in slow, deliberate circles, waiting to see what Weiss would do. She would not be disappointed.

Weiss set a hand halfway across the bed, leaning in to get a better look at Ruby playing with herself while raising her own hips into the air. Her one hand had yet to leave the heat between her legs, and before long she too was making pleasure sounds.

Ruby was enthralled at the sight of this bold, unfamiliar Weiss. The redhead felt the walls of her vagina tighten around her finger as Weiss moaned and rubbed herself too. Weiss had a much better view of Ruby than Ruby had of her, but Weiss’s chest and face were more than titillating enough to stimulate a Ruby already on the edge of her second climax.

With great interest, Ruby noted that Weiss refused to penetrate herself with her fingers. Did the girl not enjoy the sensation? Or was there some other reason? Ruby would have to remember to ask her partner about it later. For her part, her middle finger sliding smoothly in and out of her felt incredible, her thumb stimulating her clit with each passing stroke.

When Weiss let out an unexpectedly loud, almost strangled moan, Ruby immediately came. She gasped as waves of pleasure overtook her, body simultaneously writhing and frozen in place. Her skin crawled with waves of euphoria, and all the while Weiss played with herself, letting out cries that were becoming freer and louder with the obvious scene of Ruby’s orgasm playing out before her.

When it was all over, Weiss collapsed halfway onto Ruby, both girls breathing heavily and smiling and giggling.

“So?” Ruby panted.

Weiss nuzzled Ruby’s belly with her cheek, kissed her navel, and said, “I had no idea how much I needed that. Thank you.”

“The pleasure was all mine,” Ruby joked.

“I’m pretty sure it wasn’t,” Weiss retorted.

The redhead nearly bellowed with laughter, her belly shaking as Weiss pressed herself closer to Ruby’s warmth. She hadn’t minded the cold while they were masturbating, but now that the intensity of their moment had ended, she was beginning to feel it seeping into her bones.

Feeling much the same, Ruby shifted a bit, pulled the pile of blankets back over them, and sighed in deep contentment.

“You know you’re amazing, right, Weiss?”

The girl blushed at her partner’s praise. She wasn’t sure how to respond.

“Am I truly?” she asked.

“You are,” Ruby reaffirmed.

Weiss trailed kisses up Ruby’s belly, between her breasts, along her collar, her neck, settling at last on lips made sweet with the evening’s shared passion.

“Thank you,” Wiess breathed. “I love you, Ruby.”

Ruby wrapped her lover tightly in her arms, and with every fiber of her being, replied, “You’re my everything, Weiss. I love you.”


End file.
